wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Wuzus Warhall
Personality Wuzus most common trait, is that he can be relaxed, even through situations that regular people wouldn’t. On other hands, Wuzus can act sentient to people he meet and befriend. He also have an indomitable pride, having joy ubiquitously. It’s true, that since Werewolfs and Vampires are commonly evil creatures, Wuzus can also get extremely mad. Once he goes in that state, he’ll become blood-thirsty, making it difficult for him to shift back to his usual self. Biography Wuzus Warhammer, he may look like a relaxing dude. Though, being born by a Werebeast Male, and a Vampiric Female. He’s far more capable than just relaxing. When he were born. He was already feared amongst other beasts, that also would eventually affect his childhood. When Wuzus was aged enough to be a toddler, a few beasts did not interact with him. And when i say “few”, then i mean there was some people who actually were brave enough to talk to him, and be their friend. Later on, he were accepted. Now approximately every beast liked him now. When Wuzus aged and were old enough to educate in middle-school, he’d get some “Beast” bullies. They were being a shit to Wuzus, enough to piss Wuzus so badly that he slammed their heads through a wall and kick their asses with enough force to break that wall and send them into another wall. He did not get detention for that...why? The Principal feared him, even if that principal was a beast like him. Oh yeah, those bullies were sent into a hospital and never went to the school again, they maybe moved elsewhere. Enough about that, Wuzus studied greatly and became quite a recognizable person throughout the school. Moving on, Wuzus aged, being now old enough to educate in High-School. Don’t worry, he did not get bullies here this time, for people from the middle-school told lots of people about what happened with the bullies. This would mean that Wuzus doesn’t need to be bothered. Nothing good happened really, but when Wuzus finally got through his educational background, he’d want to do some training with his parents. His parents knew about Magic. His Father learned Darkness Magic, while his Mother learned Psionic Magic. Combining these two magics, which has now been sent to Wuzus, he can utilize a “Dark-Psionic Energy.” Which have a lot of variations. Furthermore, Wuzus finished his training, having now permission to enter the outside world, Earth. Where his adventure now begins...Finally. Abilities and Strengths Tremendous Strength: Due to be a hybrid of a Werebeast and a Vampire, Wuzus could easily break through a thick layered steel wall. Taking down a crowd of other werebeasts, even making an imprinted fist to their faces. Immense Speed: Wuzus have an accelerated body. Which grants him enough speed to be able to create an afterimage of himself. Immunity: Being an abnormal hybrid beast. He’s able to survive weaknesses that normally Vampires nor Werebeasts would. Such as Silver, Gold, Sunlight, but something that affects both parent species, decapitation. Wuzus is also able to bypass pressure, mental breakdowns and telekinetic force. Enhanced Smell, Hearing, Sight: Wuzus has a great talent to detect another object or person. Making him more like a specialized detective. Enhanced Reflexes: Wuzus developed incredible reflexes, thanks to his parents. Being able to notice ranged weapons. Though Wuzus isn’t an expert to melee weapons. Flight: The Vampiric part of Wuzus grants him to manifest large wings. Which can travel in high speeds over 800 MPH/m. Transformation: Wuzus’s Werepire form, which will say that he do look like a black-furred werewolf with vampiric wings. He can also use his transformation to use it on limbs instead of his whole body. For example, he can form his arm into the ones of a Werepire. He can willingly shift himself back if he wants to. “Dark Psionic Energy Manipulation”: Combined by his parents. Wuzus can manipulate a form of a Dark, Strong Mental Energy to his foes. Being extremely skilled with it. Forming barriers, tentacles, beams etc. It has a lot of variations. Trivia Wuzus' Father's Name "Surebrec" is backwards for "Cerberus" the mythological hound that lives in hell. His Mother's Name, Carmilla. Is actually the name of the first Deadly Female Vampire who've been made. Category:Original Characters